


I Grow Hungry (I grow black and blue)

by blazingstar29



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Dean Baker, EGGSY AND HARRY ARE NOT DATING, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy is nineteen, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart & Eggsy Unwin Friendship, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentor/Protégé, No Smut, POV Harry Hart, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Eggsy used to need money, now he has it.Eggsy used to have a bad reputation, that reputation sticks.-----------------------------------------------------Eggsy often did things in life to get what he wanted or needed, food, clothes, a packet of cigarettes. All things that are pocketed easily as he waltzes out the store. However, when Dean doesn’t pay the bills and Daisy needs feeding something had to give.-----------------------------------------------------NOTE:HARRY AND EGGSY ARE NOT DATINGThey are mentor/mentee relationshipI will not write harry/eggsy smutI never will
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I Grow Hungry (I grow black and blue)

Eggsy often did things in life to get what he wanted or needed, food, clothes, a packet of cigarettes. All things that are pocketed easily as he waltzes out the store. However, when Dean doesn’t pay the bills and Daisy needs feeding something had to give. And two years ago it was Eggsy’s dignity that left and in exchange food was on the table. 

When Eggsy met Harry his life changed, for the better. Daisy and Michelle are safe, money comes like water out of a tap. Best of all Eggsy got his dignity back. 

That didn’t stop the comments. After two years of doing it, people knew Eggsy’s face. And as he walked down the streets by Harry’s side people only made one assumption. 

“Eggsy babe, got yourself a keeper?” One man leaning against the brick wall called. 

Eggsy hopes Harry didn’t hear and tucked his chin inside the collar of his jacket. Only once they were inside The Black Prince and a pint of Guinness was in their hands did Harry broach the subject.

“I hope you don’t mind if I enquire what that man meant and why he spoke to you?” Eggsy very nearly chocked. The door to the pub opened and relief filled Eggsy as Rottweiler entered. The skinny man glowered when he saw Eggsy and Harry. But these days Eggsy found him no more than a nuisance.

“Mugsy, you’ve done well for yourself. I mean,” he turned to his friends. “For a dirty rent boy.” The world spun around Eggsy, panic overwhelming him. A strong grip hauled Eggsy to his feet the world kept spinning. 

Can’tbreathecan’tbreathe

Don’ttellHarrydon’ttellHarry

“Eggsy calm down alright? You need to breathe, that’s it,” Harry’s voice was calming. They sat together on the pavement, it was damp and cold and grounding. 

“People make assumptions Eggsy, sometimes it’s impossible to prove them wrong.” 

Eggsy looked at the older man, he still had no idea. No idea what who he used to be, evidently who he still was. He wasn’t a gentleman spy. He was dirty, disgusting. The tears kept sliding down his face. The pavement was busy, Harry knew it wasn’t the right place for Eggsy to have this crisis. He stood again and dragged Eggsy up and along the street to a less crowded area. Eggsy stumbled weekly behind, when he saw Harry dragging him to a secluded alley the flip switched.

“No! Bruv, no, no c’mon bruv please no!” He yelled wrenching himself out of Harry’s grip. The few people around barley glanced at the noise. 

The pin dropped for Harry. _Oh. ___

__“Eggsy, I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want to do. However, I only think it best if we get you to a quiet place so that you may calm down,” he said firmly but quietly. It seemed to work and Eggsy followed Harry to a grassy park. Together they sat on a wooden picnic table under the shade of a mature oak._ _

__“Harry, what he said, it wasn’t an assumption.”_ _

__Eggsy didn’t meet Harry’s eye, “you need to know I didn’t do it because I liked it! Daisy needed food and so did mum, Daisy kept growing and needed clothes and doctors’ bills we needed money Harry that’s why I did it! We needed money! We needed the money!”_ _

__Whilst Eggsy deterred Harry’s gaze, Harry looked the boy head on, “I have many regrets in my life Eggsy. As a Kingsman it would be unprofessional to revisit these too often. But letting you make this choice to provide for your family is something I won’t forget. I hope that you allow your new pathway to define you, you’re a Kingsman Eggsy, but you’re more than that.”_ _

__Eggsy looked up, eyes shining brightly in the weak summer sun._ _

__“You are a true gentleman.”_ _


End file.
